Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, play structures or playhouses, as are generally well known in the prior art, have consisted of structures made of plastic, wood, or metal, and of tent-like playhouses. Such structures leave little to the imagination and are often bulky, heavy, expensive, and difficult to store, complex to assemble and disassemble, and leave no room for customization and personalization according to a child's likes, interest, and personality.
So far none of the play structures or garage for children provides a place like a toy storage box that enables a child to customize his or her playhouse. Therefore, there exists a need for a child garage which is simple, easy to assemble, and which may be customized or personalized to suit the particular interests, tastes, styles, and the likes of a particular child or group of children. Moreover, there is a need for such a play structure which can be personalized easily by a child who is interested in a particular profession, characterization, or personality.